Survival
by jaxie926
Summary: Post S3 finale. My take without S4's help. There will be CHLEX eventually.
1. learning to survive

Title: Survival

Drama/Romance – Chlex

Disclaimer: If Michael Rosenbaum OR Lex Luthor was mine don't you think I'd be having wild, kinky, sweaty, sex instead of WRITING?

The explosion threw her body onto the porch with such a force that it almost knocked her small frame unconscious. She frantically turned back to scream for her father but to no avail. The entire home was ablaze in only seconds. Her survival instinct kicked in and she knew she had to run. The thought that she couldn't get to her father was pushed deep down inside her gut by the base instinct to save herself. Chloe stood up ignoring the pain in her leg and limped as quickly as she could into the woods, making sure she was well out of sight before she collapsed to the ground.

_I will not cry. Not here not now. I cannot break down like this; if I do he will win. Lionel cannot win. _

Chloe took a small moment to catch her breath then began making her way through the woods to the highway on the other side. As she limped through the trees Chloe took a small cell phone out of her back pocket. A phone she had prayed she would never have to use. One that she would only ever make a single phone call from. She pressed one on the speed dial and waited for a voice to answer.

"Rawden here," a gruff voice answered.

"Zero consequences," Chloe stated, as calmly as she could muster.

"One or two," was the short reply.

Chloe winced as the sight of her fathers body consumed in flames quickly passed her vision, she choked back a sob, "one"

"The man or the girl?"

"Girl"

"How and where"

"Explosion," Chloe rattled off the address to the stranger on the phone and then as an afterthought, "and you'd better hurry before the scene is crawling with people."

"Consider it done" and the line went dead.

Chloe came through the clearing to the highway ahead; she made her way down the road until she reached the bus stop. She muttered thanks as the bus showed up quickly because she knew if she had to sit and wait the shock would start to wear off and her thoughts would be consumed with what was actually happening.

Metropolis Bus Station

Chloe got off the bus and quickly headed to the lockers in the lobby. She pulled the key from around her neck that she had around a dog tag type chain out from under her shirt. She quickly walked to locker 835 and opened it. Grabbing a purse and a bag she shut the door and walked away. She pulled a ski hat out from the purse and quickly put it on her head in an attempt to cover her blond hair. She walked out to the front of the bus station and got into a taxi.

"Where to miss?"

She told the driver the name of a cheap roach motel on the outskirts of the city. After paying the driver she walked into the lobby and checked into a room. Chloe entered her room without bothering to turn the lights on. She tossed the bag and purse on the edge of the bed and walked back to the door. She locked and then rechecked the multiple locks. There was one chair in the room sitting besides the bed and she struggled to drag it behind the door. Chloe then opened the bag and started removing its contents.

Chloe unzipped the bag she retrieved from the bus stations took out a change of clothes which she set down on the edge of the bed. She took the bag with her to the bathroom and set it down on the counter. She took out a box of hair dye and quickly began to apply the product to her blonde tresses.

"Prepare to say goodbye Chloe"

_STOP! No thinking right now, if I start thinking I'll never gets through this._

Chloe's eyes started to well up.

_NO! It's not time to cry yet!_

She tossed all of the hair dye trash into the trash can. She took out the cell phone that she had used.

_I said it would never happen. God I believed that. But Lex knew it would. Damnit don't think about it now. Just follow the steps the way he told you._

She opened the battery cover of the phone and removed the small computer chip inside. She smashed this on the counter with the back of a hairbrush she removed from the bag. She carefully placed all the pieces of the chip in the trash can and then tossed in the phone as well.

Chloe removed all of the clothing on her body including her shoes and put them in the trash bag.

She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. It had been enough time. Her blonde hair was sure to be gone. She stepped into the scalding water and began scrubbing at her body.

_I'm not clean yet. Chloe, it's just the shock wearing off. Don't let it. You still have things to do. Hurry! You've been here too long already._

She stepped out of the shower and dried off. Then she dressed herself in the clothes on the bed. Using the motel blow dryer on the wall she dried her hair quickly then looked in the mirror. She was taken aback for a moment when she realized that the person looking back at her was not herself.

Her straight blonde locks were now a mass of dark auburn curls. _Why'd I straighten my hair everyday again?_

She removed a make up kit from the purse and carefully applied makeup to the stranger looking at her in the mirror.

She used the room phone to call a cab. Then Chloe cleaned up all of the trash in the room including the duffel bag and threw it away. Then she wiped down every item in the room that she had touched making sure all traces of Chloe Sullivan were gone. She put the purse on her shoulder and took the trash bag with her. She left the room key on the edge of the bed and walked out of the motel. She walked to the motel dumpster and threw the trash bag away.

The cab arrived and the woman who got into it was not Chloe Sullivan, she was now Lillian Kane. Lillian had dark auburn curls with dark smoky eye shadow and makeup that completely changed the look of her face. She wore a pair of eyeglasses. She had on baggy black cargo pants and a dark grey long sleeve t shirt. The bright and lively Chloe was gone, she was officially dead. No one who ever knew Chloe Sullivan would even see a resemblance of her in Lillian Kane.

"Where to?"

"Edge City"

-------

tbc


	2. new existance

Lillian Kane got out of the cab in Edge City and began walking to her destination. Five twisted blocks later she arrived at the tattered building that she'd driven past before. She fished a set of keys out of her purse and opened up the entry door. She climbed the three flights of stairs and entered the apartment she'd never been in before. Closing the door behind her she locked three deadbolts and two slide locks.

_Once I'd have thought this many locks to be paranoia, now I'm not sure if they'll be enough. No one will recognize you, it will be okay How can it be okay? I have no one, no one at all. In time you'll be able to contact Lex and at least then they'll be someone to talk to Breathe Chloe just breathe _

The apartment was simple and clean. Nothing ostentatious, nothing remotely suggesting that a Luthor had been involved in the purchase and decor of the place. One bedroom, a small kitchen and a bathroom. Only what was needed to survive and not call any attention to her current status in life.

She put the purse down on the counter in the kitchen and walked into the bedroom.

She heard his voice in her head… a line he'd told her so many times: _If it happens, when you get to the apartment open the drawer of the nightstand in the bedroom first._

She sank down on the bed and slowly opened the nightstand drawer. She saw two items: a handgun and a plain white envelope.

Chloe reached for the envelope and lay back across the pillows of the bed leaving the drawer open with the gun still in sight. She ran her finger under the seal of the envelope and removed its contents. She unfolded the paper seeing that it was a letter.

There are only two reasons for which you might be reading this letter. One is that the ultimate disaster has happened and our carefully planned backup scenario was put into effect. Two is that Lionel is finally dead and you've come to see the elaborate scenario that I prayed (yes prayed, something I learned from my mother) would never become a necessity. I sincerely hope that that it is the latter of the two. In the interest of practicality I will verse the rest of my thoughts as if it is the first.

First and foremost, you survived. I know that it probably does not feel that way at this moment. You feel as if your life is over and for all practical purposes at this juncture it is. You no longer exist. If Gabe is with you then this hiding will be easier for you both. You will not need the guidance in the rest of this letter as he will be your support system. I will continue writing however in case he did not make it with you.

On that note I want to truly profess my condolences for your loss. He was a commendable employee, always loyal to the company and will be impossible to replace. There are no words that I can say that will ease any of your pain. No one can. You grew up with one parent and now he is gone. It will not be easy Chloe, but you are strong and you will survive.

The identity that we have set up is more than just a couple of id's and a credit card. You are now Lillian Kane, there is nothing that you cannot do as her. You have unlimited funds in the form of the credit cards that you found in the purse at the station. The apartment is taken care of in a way that cannot be traced back to me. You may do whatever you wish with your time there. You will contact me through the channels that we have set up and when it is safe I will come to you.

I took the liberty of making sure that the kitchen is stocked so that you will have food to eat without going out for a while. There are take out menus in the drawer in the kitchen. The apartment is furnished with clothing and toiletries. You should not have to leave unless you desire to do so. There is a computer in the small living room and it has been set up with extensive firewalls. Feel free to use it in any manner that you wish.

On this last note you will be okay Chloe. No matter how dismal it may seem now you will get through this. As soon as safely possible I will personally help you. I am to blame for the way things have turned out and if I have to spend the rest of my life both punishing my father and being indebted to you I will. I will not patronize you by saying that I will "make it up to you," as I cannot ever make up the loss of your identity or father. But I will make sure that every moment of your life here on out goes as peacefully as possible.

I do not know what your plans are after you've finished this letter but this is my suggestion. There are sedatives in the medicine cabinet. Take two. Get into bed and sleep. Whether or not you think you are tired or whether or not you think you need the pills, do as I ask. The shock will completely ware off soon enough and you will fall asleep. You will much prefer a sedated sleep with all you've been through. For once don't be stubborn Chloe just do as I ask.

Take care of yourself,

Lex

Chloe put the letter back into the envelope and set it back into the nightstand drawer. _I'll do half of what you ask Lex, just this once. _She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the blanket on which she'd previously been sitting, and laid back onto the plush pillows. Sheer exhaustion had taken over her body and within moments she was asleep

_tbc_ ----

Next chapter : Lex's pov


	3. hospital rules for Luthors

Lex clutched his throat as his body fell backwards onto the glass coffee table. He gasped for air.

_He's finally won. You pushed too far this time and now you're dead. _

His world went black. Lex's security guard burst into the office and ran straight to Lex's unconscious body. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911 while feeling for a pulse with his free hand.

"911"

"I need an ambulance at the Luthor mansion now."

"It's on its way"

He slipped the phone back into his pocket and checked for Lex's pulse only to find that it was weak and thready. He was breathing but just barely. He heard the sirens and ran to the main entrance to show them the way to Lex. The paramedics quickly loaded him onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance.

Lex's eyes opened and he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, but the moment he lifted his head of the pillow he felt a sharp pain in his head. He lay still and waited for his eyesight to come into focus. Looking around the room he realized that he was in the hospital. The memories flooded back of falling to the ground in his own home having been poisoned by his own father. Lex reached up with one hand to push the button for the nurse.

The nurse was in Lex's room within seconds.

"Mr. Luthor don't try to move or talk. We put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. There are still deep cuts on your back and head."

Lex nodded his head ever so slightly to indicate that he understood.

"I'll go get your doctor so that we can get that tube out of your throat."

The doctor removed the tube from Lex's throat but insisted that he stay overnight for observations.

Early the next morning Lex awakened to find himself still in the hospital. His head still hurt immensely but other than that he felt much better today.

_It's time to get the hell out of this hospital! You have a lot to do and it cannot be done from in here. Chloe is your responsibility. You need to check on her and Gabe. And there's revenge to be plotted._

He reached for the nurse button and began making demands the moment she stepped into the room.

"I am ready to leave. You cannot keep me here, I placated the doctor for one night now I have to get out of here. Go and find her now because I will be released within the hour. No arguing or you will quickly find that this whole department is going to be out of a job"

Lex reached over to his cell phone on the nightstand. He knew cell phones were against hospital rules but that just didn't seem to bother him.

"Excuse me sir but you can't use that in here."

"Hospital rules are for people who aren't Luthors."

The scared nurse turned on her heels and quickly left the room. Lex dialed the mansion and ordered his limo and driver to get to the hospital immediately and bring him clothes to wear.

The doctor arrived in Lex's room as he was putting on the clothes that his driver brought him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going back to work. I have a company to run."

"Mr. Luthor, you just survived a dose of toxin that would kill two normal men. You only survived because of your elevated white count. You are not completely out of the woods yet and there are still many other tests to run. You need to be under 24 hour observation."

"Then find a qualified minion of yours to follow me around, I don't care how you arrange it. Arrange it, and bill me. You have thirty minutes and then I am getting in my limo and leaving, with or without medical observation."

The doctor left the hospital room and Lex finished getting dressed. He opened his cell phone again and made another phone call.

"It's Lex, I need you in Metropolis at my penthouse at noon. I don't care what you are doing. This is life or death Lucas, just be there!"

He snapped the phone closed and dialed another number. After hearing the line ring for the 25th time he snapped his phone shut.

_Don't freak out. She's probably just sleeping. I'm sure that nothing has happened. Yeah right, your dad tried to kill his own son what do you think he did to the girl who put him in jail. Damn it Chloe why couldn't you just listen to me. Why did you have to do this the hard way? God please let her be alive. _

Lex walked out of the hospital room and towards the lobby he stopped at the nurses station to inform them that he was leaving. Before they had the opportunity to argue with him his doctor walked up with a young lady beside her.

"I've agreed to your terms Mr. Luthor. I am signing your release provided that you take Janet with you. "

"Fine. Janet, let's go."

"But you have to sign the paperwork first"

"Fax it to me," and with that Lex walked out of the hospital.

_tbc_---

next up, chloe's nighmares


	4. leaving smallville

a/n sorry I'm posting so slow… I hit a block… as this is the first fic I've written in years (something about Chlex just drew me back into my youthful wanton ways) and the first ever posting… feedback greatly appreciated.

Lex walked into his study in the mansion while Janet hovered in the doorway. The table was gone and the room was cleared. All evidence of his father's malice was gone. Lex barked an order to his staff without even turning around to see if there was anyone standing there or not.

"Give Janet a quick tour to get herself acclimated and then I want every member of this staff in the kitchen in 15 minutes, including the security detail."

Lex walked to his desk and quickly booted up his laptop. He pulled up his email. His eyes went straight to one particular encrypted message and Lex's whole demeanor sank as he saw the words on the screen before him. He didn't even have to open the message he already knew what it said, that however didn't stop him from torturing himself.

Luthor,

I was contacted by the girl at 0800 yesterday. The expected "accident" had just occurred. The man was killed. She survived. After being contacted by her I did as arranged. A body was moved into the house and to all of the authorities involved it will be hers. I was in and out well under the radar of the officials. In fact there was something odd about the lack of police and fbi on the scene. I had more than enough time to drop the body and there was still no one on the scene. Apparently Lionel was able to make sure that no hero's were around to rescue the victims. This now ends our arrangement. As always it is a pleasure doing business with you.

Rowden.

_That's confirmation for you. Chloe's alive! _

Lex breathed a sigh of relief which was quickly replaced by anguish as the next thought flooded his mind.

_And Gabe is dead. She's all alone and just lost her father! This is all my fault! This battle with Lionel went too far this time. Innocent people have been killed all because of our desire to one-up each other. _

"Damn," Lex shouted as he slammed his fist onto the desk in front of him.

_Don't start the self-pitying bullshit Lex. Everyone knew what they were getting into. Chloe wanted to put him away as badly as you did. Just remember that._

_Yeah, but why didn't I make her do things my way? If I could have just convinced her to NOT go to that safehouse her father would still be alive. _

_Don't you think she knows that too? You'd better put all this bullshit aside and help her. She needs someone right now! Pull it together._

"Ok I'm arguing with myself. It's time to stop this and put actions into motions. First things first," Lex said aloud before rising from his chair and walking down to the kitchen.

When he got there the entire staff was waiting for him with pensive and scared looks on their faces.

"As you all know my father tried to kill me and was unsuccessful, however one or more of you was working with him. And while I will find out who it is and put an end to them it is not my current priority. I will no longer be staying in Smallville, therefore I no longer have need of a staff. You will all be out of the manor by the end of the day today. Enrique, meet me back in the study and bring Janet along with you."

Lex turned on his heel and left the staff behind him without another word. Once back in his study he shut down his computer and quickly packed it away into his briefcase. He then turned to the bookshelf and opened the secret compartment that gave access to his safe. He removed a few items from there as well and put them inside of his briefcase. Just as he was closing the safe Enrique and Janet entered the room.

"Enrique, as I'm sure you've guessed, _you_ are _not_ terminated. You will be coming with me to Metropolis. I have things to attend to there immediately so I will be leaving the grounds shortly. I expect that you will attend to my things and be there in the morning. You are the only staff member that will be allowed in the penthouse. I understand that I am asking a lot of you, however there is no one else left to be trusted. All of my personal effects need to be transferred to Metropolis, I trust that you know what is of value to me. We will not be returning to Smallville any time soon. If ever. "

"Let's go."

"Excuse me Mr. Luthor, I agreed to follow you home to keep an eye on you but I was never informed that I would be going to the city."

"Come with me or go back to the hospital, it is no consequence to me but make your decision quickly," Lex turned on his heel to walk towards the door but he stumbled as he did so, suddenly feeling dizzy and weak.

"Mr. Luthor, you need to sit down. You are doing too much."

_There's no time for this Lex. You have to get to Metropolis, meet with Lucas, and resolve the Sullivan situation!_

Lex regained his composure, willing the feeling of weakness away.

"I'll be fine. But I've decided you have no choice, you're coming with me regardless of your decision. It won't do to have me passing out in the car alone."

Janet just stared at him completely speechless. However Lex could see the thoughts crossing through her mind quickly. He knew that she was considering how arguing with a Luthor would be the end of her career.

"Lead the way sir," was her simple reply.

_tbc_


	5. nightmares part 1

Chapter 5

a/n : Chloe's p.o.v. flashbacks or dream sequences in _ italics_. I have the fic pretty much planned out for the next few chapters. While this is a fic about Chlex, I'm more interested in developing the plot not just the relationship. So their interaction and pending romance will be a few chapters off. Thanks for the patience. And the feedback helps because I often have no idea what to think about this piece.

One week earlier:

Chloe was waiting by the side of Crater Lake. She glanced down at her watch. "I'm 5 minutes early," she mumbled to herself as she sat down on a tree stump. "I hope tonight's talk doesn't take too long" She'd lied to her father again tonight and told him that she would be at the Torch working on a last minute filler article. But since these meetings were happening every night for the last week she didn't know how many more excuses Gabe would accept without starting to see through them.

Seconds later she heard a second car pull up and the door closed as the driver got out of the car.

"We've got a lot to go over tonight Chloe."

"Lex, this is ridiculous, you're spending too much energy plotting situations that may never happen and I don't think…" Chloe was cut off by the look in Lex's eyes as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe, I'm done discussing this. You've been dealing with Lionel Luthor for a couple of months, I've been his child for years. Trust me when I say you are both underestimating him, and overestimating the FBI. They cannot protect you. I can. And since you and your father will not relent and let me put you under my protection. I at least insist that you let me provide the two of you with backup options."

"But Lex we've been over these 'options' every night for a week. You've driven me out to Edge City twice and flown me out to Gotham once. How many more times do we have to go over this?"

"Chloe, in all the traumatic experiences you've had in your life, think back to that feeling of shock you experience as it happens. Were you able to form a coherent thought? Do you really think that you'll still remember everything I've been telling you in the midst of a Lionel Luthor payback scheme? Not to mention we do not know how he's going to play this so there are many many scenario's to discuss."

Chloe let out a sigh and shook her head, "Okay Lex, okay. What are we discussing tonight?"

"The simplest thing Lionel can pull will be some sort of episode at the safe house or on the way there. I would like to believe that that may be too simple for him, but given that he's in jail and working with limited resources I believe that may be our best guess. So.."

They went over plans and disguises and travel and hiding for the better part of three hours. Then they both silently walked back to their respective cars and drove home.

Edge City : Lilly Kane's apartment. Present.

_The sound of the bomb echoed in her brain, but the loudness was drowned out by the sound of Lionel Luthor's evil laugh. She was standing in the middle of an open field and turned around to see her father standing there reaching out his hands to her. He was so far away. Chloe started to run towards him but her legs would not move. She was frozen. _

"_Chloe," Gabe cried out frantically reaching for his daughter._

"_Daddy," Chloe cried._

_Suddenly Lionel appeared standing next to her father. He lit a match and tossed it at Gabe's feet. Chloe stood and watched as her father's form was immediately engulfed in flames. Lionel looked at Chloe and laughed._

_Chloe's form fell as she screamed "NOOOOOO!" Her body should have hit the ground but she just kept falling and falling seeing her father's body burn and hearing his screams of pain. The image of Lionel laughing mixed with it. _

She bolted up from the bed with tears streaming down her face. Her entire body was covered in sweat. She had to concentrate to catch her breath.

"It's just a dream," she started to tell herself. Her body began to calm itself. She glanced around the room that she had awoken in and realized exactly where she was, and suddenly Chloe could not breathe as she realized: _It isn't a dream. It's real. He's gone, Daddy's gone. And it's all my fault for not listening to Lex. _Chloe broke down and sobbed. She sobbed harder than she ever had in her life so far. Then just as suddenly another thought entered her mind. _What if Lionel had tried to kill Lex too? _ "Oh God, I hope he's alright! Why did I ever think I could go after Lionel Luthor"

Chloe began to sob again and rocked back and forth sitting in the bed saying over and over again "It's all my fault, it's all my fault."

Moments later Chloe snapped out of the mantra she's been repeating over and over. Then she scolded herself aloud. "Chloe! This is not solving anything! Get out of bed and start putting life back together again. " Almost as soon as she'd finished scolding herself she climbed out of the bed. And almost collapsed as her legs practically gave out from under her. _Food Chloe, you have to eat if you're going to survive. And damnit you will survive. Long enough to see Lionel in his grave, and long enough to see that Lex does NOT blame himself for this. _"If he's even alive," Chloe said with a shudder.

_God, I hope so. I may be able to survive, but I know that I cannot do it alone. Lex is all that's left. Without him I'm truly alone._

She slowly made her way to the kitchen and began to look for something to eat. _Bide your time Chloe, by tomorrow morning you'll know if Lex's alive or not and have a better grasp on where to go from here._

She choked down something from the pantry, not bothering to try to taste it. It was just fuel. Nothing else mattered, everything was numb. After she'd put away the mess in the kitchen she looked for the sedatives Lex had mentioned in his letter. She took two then made her way back to the bed. Lying down she eased herself back to sleep.

_Tbc—_


	6. nightmares part 2

Chapter 6

Lex and Janet were driving towards Metropolis in Lex's Aston Martin. They traveled in silence. About one hour into the journey Lex began to feel weak. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to just shake it off this time. He pulled the car off the road and came to a stop.

"I cannot believe I am about to say this," Lex said weakly "but can you drive a stick?"

"Yes sir, I can," Janet replied.

"Good, you're driving the rest of the way," he said. Without waiting for a reply or even asking if she was willing, Lex got out of the car and stumbled around to the passenger seat.

"Mr. Luthor, you really need to let me take your vitals, I need to see if there is anything abnormal going on"

"Look Janet, I know that you are being paid to be concerned about my well being, and I'll make a deal with you. If you will just let me rest in the car and drive us the rest of the way, I will submit to any tests you wish to run when we get to the penthouse."

"Ok."

Janet pulled the car back onto the road and Lex tried to get comfortable in the passenger seat of his car. He was beginning to feel extremely light-headed and was having trouble breathing so he put his head back and closed his eyes in an effort to try and calm his body down. Within moments he was fast asleep.

_Lex walked into the Talon to get a cup of coffee. He sat down in one of the armchairs towards the back. The waitress walked up to him and took his order promptly. A few moments later Lana was bringing his order to him on a tray. She took the mug of hot coffee and slammed it down on the table with most of it's contents splashing into Lex's lap. _

"_You shouldn't be here Lex, you know what's going to happen. It's all your fault." An angry Lana stormed off without giving Lex a chance to respond. _

"_What the hell is that about," he questioned aloud but before he had the chance to give it a second thought he was suddenly sitting behind his desk back in the study at the mansion. _

_A smug Lionel Luthor walked into room. "You shouldn't be here Lex, you know what's going to happen. It is, after all, your fault. They're going to kill you you know," Lionel let out a guttural laugh then left the room. _

_Suddenly Lex found himself in the Kent kitchen. After what had just happened with his father and the way he kept moving from scene to scene, Lex's body was starting to panic. He looked up to see Martha standing over the counter with a large kitchen knife. "Oh, Lex, you really shouldn't be here. It's all your fault and they are going to kill you."_

_Just then Jonathan walked into the kitchen. "They're going to make it hurt Lex. You're going to pay for all your sins. This is all your fault" _

_Lex's body was drenched with sweat. He was finding it hard to breathe. Suddenly he realized his surroundings had changed again. He was in the apartment he had set up for Chloe. He looked up and saw Chloe and Clark staring at him. _

"_I'm the only one that can protect her Lex, it's all your fault, and now you have to pay," Clark glared at Lex with fury in his eyes._

"_You failed me Lex, and now you're going to die." Chloe raised a gun and aimed it at Lex's chest. She fired once._

_Lex's body slumped to the ground and Chloe came to stand over him. "It's all your fault," she said with cold eyes._

_Clark raised the gun and aimed for Lex's head, "It's all your fault," he said and squeezed the trigger…_

Lex's body shot up in a panic. His hand was gripped over his heart. His body was drenched with sweat and he was having trouble breathing. He gasped for air and took in his surroundings. _Oh my God!_ _It was a dream._ He grabbed the armrest of the car and tried to calm his body. Someone was speaking but he couldn't focus on the words.

"…okay? Mr. Luthor," came the panicked voice.

Lex realized that it was coming from the woman driving the car.

"I'm ok Janet," he managed to choke out, "just get us to the penthouse."

_It may have been a dream, but you know that it's all true. It IS your fault, and they will never forgive you! Lionel is going to pay for this. Somehow, I'm going to make him pay. Oh, God! Chloe, damn it! She's still alone. How am I ever going to make this right?_

Lex leaned back into the seat again and closed his eyes. His body couldn't take anymore. He let exhaustion take over and fell back asleep.

tbc


End file.
